


CastAside |Miraculous ladybug fan script 3

by Bunnybitz



Series: Miraculous transcripts [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bee Miraculous, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, fan episode, fan script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnybitz/pseuds/Bunnybitz
Summary: When she is called out for boasting her position as production assistant for the school musical, Honore is akumatized into CastAside, a villain with the power to assign people whatever role she finds fit. To defeat her, Ladybug and Cat Noir will need help from a certain rollerblader.





	CastAside |Miraculous ladybug fan script 3

**Author's Note:**

> CastAside and Honore’s designs are on my tumblr @snowypinkbunnies under the tag #mlb fan episode  
> Thorax’s design will be put up as soon as I get it done ~  
> The week I wrote this it was Alix appreciation week on tumblr! Even though I didn’t follow any of the prompts, I decided to honor her by giving her a role in this story <3

Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont-Miss Busiter’s classroom

Miss Bustier: You can put away your textbooks now class, but don’t get up just yet. Honore Bastarache would like to talk to you about the community highschool theatre department. 

Honore: Thank you so much Miss Bustier! (Starts to talk about theatre)

Marinette:(to Alya) That’s that girl from Nadi’s that was rude to her friend. 

Alya: Yeah. I didn’t know she went here. Maybe she’s an upperclassman.

Marinette: I’m still surprised we’ve never seen her before. With a style like hers, she surely would have been seen in the art room at least once.

Honore: Would you two like to tell me what I just said?

(Marinette and Alya gasp.)

Marinette: Uh....

Honore: That’s What I thought. You two clearly could use some more theatre education considering you don’t even want to listen to me speak! I request you appear at my meeting in the Park tonight.

Miss Bustier: Now Honore, you don’t have authority like that, you’re not an adult. But Marinette, Alya, I do agree it was rude of you to be having side conversations. Go to her meeting tonight at least, will you?

Alya: What’s even going to be in it?

Honore: We will be preforming the classic Shakespeare play, Romeo and Juliet! But! Modern dress to music! It’s gonna be a musical! We’ll be discussing roles and auditions. 

Adrien: That seems interesting. I love theatre!

Marinette: W-Wow, Honore! Certainly interesting! I-I’ll be there! Don’t have to order me to go! I-I was going to go anyways!

Honore: You weren’t even listening to me. You had no idea what it was about. 

Marinette: Uh...

Alix: Will you have tech rolls? Like sets and costume design? Me and Nath aren’t interested in acting, but sets and painting and creating are something we could get behind. 

Honore:(claps her hands together) Why I’m glad you asked! I’m actually lead costume design and makeup assistant. Tech is a very important part of theatre. Come to the meeting tonight and you’ll get a roll on the crew for sure!

///

Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont-courtyard. Marinette and Alya are standing next to each other, talking. Adrien walks up behind them.

Adrien: So Marinette, you’re interested?

Marinette:(Jumps from being startled) I-Interested? In y-uh the uh-...interested in what?

Adrien: The theatre group. That Honore talked about.

Marinette: O-Oh Yeah! That theatre group! I’m n-not really Interested in the acting though, I-I just want to help with costumes... I mean I wish I wouldn’t have talked over Honore, I was interested! Or I would have been. Whether I’m forced to go or not.

Adrien: Don’t be too hard on yourself, Marinette. And I might audition, but I’d definitely get Romeo. And I don’t want to be paired with just any girl, you know?

Alya: Well Maybe Marinette could give it a try!

Marinette: Alya!- Wh-uhhh me? Noooo! I’m behind the scenes I /don’t act./

Adrien: I’d be more comfortable having a good friend as my Juliet than a stranger, so I hope you do at least give it a shot, Marinette. See you later! (Walls off)

Alya: Girl! Did you hear?! He said he wants you as his Juliet!

Marinette: But he also said good friend. 

Alya: Just take what you can get, girl.

(Alix And Nathaniel walk up in front of the two.)

Alix: I’m interested in building sets, but I’m not looking forward to miss polka dots bossing me around. That’s why I’m not going to let her.

Alya: It’s cool you guys are interested in this, but I mean I don’t really see a role for me in this.

Marinette: You’re very creative Alya! You’ll find something! Maybe you could be a director or something!

Alya: I’m pretty sure all leadership roles are already decided. 

Marinette: Well you still have to go, so you’ll find something.

///

Scene: Palace De Vosges. A stage is set up, along with a few tables. A group of people are crowded around the area.

Alya: Oh, hey Meredith. That was your name, right?

Meredith: Y-Yeah..

Alya: I’m Alya, and this is Marinette! If you remember us from Nadi’s.

Meredith: Yeah I-I do..

Marinette: I didn’t know you and Honore went here! I mean I’m surprised I’d never noticed someone like that before.

Meredith: We’re in a higher grade level.

Alya: Called it. 

Miss Compere: Alright everyone! Thank you so much for coming this evening!

Alix: Ha! Knew there had to be an adult in charge. 

Miss Compere: I’m Miss Compere, And this is my assistant costume and makeup director, Honore. Other lead tech rolls are still to be decided! If you have not done so already, please sign your name and email on the form at the sign in table! 

Adrien: I got you and Alya already, Marinette.

Marinette: Th-Thank you Adrien! That’s so thoughtful of you!

(Meredith opens her mouth to speak, but is cut off.)

Honore: Adrien Agreste. I cannot believe you’re interested in this simple theatre production! 

Adrien: Yeah, totally! I just request to not cast me as Romeo just because I’m well, me. I want everyone to have a fair shot.

Honore: Of course! Of course.....Meredith. I’m surprised you’re here. I didn’t think you’d come to this.

Meredith: Wh-Why...not?

Honore: I really just didn’t think it was your thing. Hm.

Meredith: What is that supposed to mean? I told you I was interested, I’m drawing and creating all the time. 

Honore: Well unless it’s with your close friends, you really seem to clam up. I just didn’t think you could do it. 

Marinette: I...thought you guys were friends.

Meredith: Emphasis on the /were./

Alya: Did that argument about Nadi’s Really split you two?

Meredith: All it did was o-open my eyes. I’m not holding onto toxic friends anymore...

Honore: Says you! You don’t have a single considerate bone in your body! You act all nice, but really, you’re just a stone cold sensitive hypocrite! 

Miss Compere: Honore! Get back up here. I didn’t hear what you were doing but I need you to help me with the instructions.

(Meredith growls, clenching her fists.)

Scene: Hawk Moth’s Lair

Hawk Moth: A sensitive one we are. Trying to be strong, only wanting to break down. Perfect prey for my akuma. (Turns Butterfly into an Akuma, sending it out.)

Scene: Palace De Vosges

Alix: Don’t let her get to you. She’s just a stuck up jerk. What were you interested in? You said you liked to draw.

Meredith: I-I like drawing girls a-and stuff....kinda weird...

Alix: Not at all! My friend Nathaniel here draws people all the time!

Meredith: Y-You mean Nathaniel from the school website? (Turns to Nathaniel) I love your work!

(Meredith smiles, starting to calm down as she talks. The Akuma flies past her.)

Scene: Hawk Moth’s Lair 

Hawk Moth: Her negative energy is fading! But fear not my dear Akuma. Something is bound to stir up with this great clash of personalities!

Scene: Palace De Vosges. Meredith, Alya, Alix, Nathaniel, Marinette, and Adrien are grouped up together, talking with Miss Compere. Honore is right next to her.

Miss Compere: I’m very excited you’re interested, Meredith! I’ve heard of what a creative soul you are! Maybe you could even land a lead design role!

Honore: Yeah, Yeah. She’s great and all, but you could just give all the design to me. I am best at it you know.

Miss Compere: Honore, there is no reason to say such things, and no place for them here. You’re also helping me cast. I don’t want to over load you, and others need a chance as well. It’s not all about you.

Honore: I never said it was! I just said you didn’t need her. Besides, who else could you trust as a second in command anyways? I already know everything. My role is set. We don’t need more costume design heads. 

Miss Compere: Honore! I don’t know what has gotten into you! But you’re not needed here right now. Before I strip you of your position, I’m going to send you home, and give you time to think about your actions!

(Honore gasps angrily, stomping off.)

///

Scene: Hawk Moth’s Lair 

Hawk Moth: Exactly What we’re looking for! Get her Akuma!

Scene: Palace De Vosges. Honore is sitting behind a tree, doing makeup with a theater mask themed palette. The Akuma flies into the mask palette, causing the butterfly image to appear before her face. 

Hawk Moth: CastAside. You are the only one who needs to be in charge of deciding who does what, and how they look while doing it. In return for me granting you these powers, you will take Ladybug and Cat Noir’s roles as superheroes away from them. 

CastAside: I am the only one casting people into roles. And I give them the roles of...losers! (Transforms)

///

Scene: Palace De Vosges

Nathaniel: Thank you so much, Miss Compere! I-I like designing costumes, sketching out my ideas for them, to be made. That means a lot.

Miss Compere: Well if you hadn’t come to me, I would have tracked you down! Honore is very creative and artistic, but she can definitely be a bit egocentric sometimes. Once we work out her kinks, I’m sure you’ll be a great team! 

CastAside: Unfortunate for you, teams are not a role being cast today. I think you’d look great in the roll of one of my props!(CastAside pulls out a stick of eyeliner, pointing it at Nathaniel. He is pushed out of the way by Miss Compere, who takes the hit instead. All the colors on her drain to white.)

Meredith: Th-This is totally my fault....

Alix: No it isn’t! Now we gotta go! (Alix grabs Meredith and Nathaniel, dragging them away.)

CastAside: Yo pinkie! Where’d you go with my props?!

(Meredith and Adrien Both run to separate secluded areas.)

Marinette: I knew it wouldn’t be long before Honore got a akumatized. Now we got to get to work!

[Transformation Sequence]  
Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)

///  
Plagg: Wowie! Sure got ourselves a colorful one this time.

Adrien: Let me tell her, Plagg. We’ve got a show to preform!

[Transformation Sequence]

Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.)

///

Scene: Palce De Vosges. People are running away, several being blasted by CastAside, all their colors fading white. Cat Noir and Ladybug both jump to the scene. 

Cat Noir: Get into your mother’s make up? It’s okay, I won’t tell anyone. I did it too. 

CastAside: It’s creative expression! Normal is boring! Now! Join my army! (CastAside blasts beams at Cat Noir, he dodges all of them.)

Ladybug: Honore! You were in the wrong! You can’t act like you get to decide everything! Theatre is a group production!

CastAside: Honore has been recasted into CastAside! You two don’t even need to join my army! (Pulls out a make up brush from her belt.) I cast you the roles of losers! Out of the production means give me your costumes! (A wind of pink dust is sent at the two, which dodge and fight it off.) 

Ladybug: Cat Noir! We can’t dodge her dust forever! Retreat! (Ladybug and Cat Noir Get away.)

CastAside: You can’t hide forever! We don’t have room for stage fright! Meanwhile. My props! Here’s what I need to set the stage.

///

Scene: on the top of a nearby building.

Ladybug: A beam is dodge-able, but that dust could easily blow on us. We’ve got to find a way to avoid it. 

Cat Noir: But how? And who knows what those other tools can do! I don’t want to end up in any color but black.

Ladybug: We’ll have to see. Lucky Charm! (Ladybug’s lucky Charm power gives her a teapot.)

Cat Noir: We’ve got to achieve another miraculous? 

Ladybug: That’s What this meant last time. But I don’t get it, what Miraculous could possibly help us? Maybe the turtle?

Cat Noir: Well you go and explore into that, while I keep an eye out for eyesore.

///

Scene: Fu’s massage shop.

Marinette:(opens the door) Master, my lucky charm told me to come here! But I don’t possibly see how another miraculous could help us with what we need. We need protection from her dust. Possibly the turtle is what I was thinking.

Master Fu: (opens the gramophone to reveal the Miraculous jewelry box and places the box between him and Marinette.) You have to be careful not to think too quickly, Marinette. Protection from a miraculous may not be needed. Getting hold of the villain is what you may need help with. 

///

Scene: Palace De Vosges. Cat Noir is spying from a distance, watching CastAside set up her large army of props.

Cat Noir:(whispers) What could possibly be taking her so long?

Alix: Maybe she’s trying find the right person to cast.

Cat Noir: Alix! You shouldn’t be here! You should be in hiding! 

Alix: No way! I promised myself I wasn’t going to let this girl be in charge of me. Akumatized or not.

Cat Noir: But she has real powers, that are dangerous! Not just a leading position. 

Alix: I’ve helped you guys before! I want to help you again! She’s threatening my friends, and something I care about. When it affects me personally, I’m not standing to the side. 

(CastAside sends two of her props towards Cat Noir and Alix noticing them. She charges at them as well. Cat Noir goes at her, but is grabbed by two props.)

CastAside: His ring! Get it! He’s banned from our production!- 

(CastAside is pulled to the ground by her pigtail, and slung to the side by Alix. The props holding Cat Noir Let go, falling as well. Cat Noir leaps away from them, grabbing Alix, starting away.)

CastAside:(rises back up) after them!

(An army of props starts at the two, who safety make it out of their reach.)

Alix: So did I save your butt, or did I save your butt?

Cat Noir: Alright, I admit. I was close to leaving the production. You got lucky that worked.

Ladybug:(hoping up behind them) Well now we know that if you stop her from moving, the same happens to the props as well! She’s the director, they do whatever she says. Of course! But the easiest way to do that, is with a sting. Alix Kubdel,(holds out the Miraculous box) here is the Bee Miraculous, which grants you the power to immobilize your opponent. You will use it for-

Alix: Yeah Yeah, to stop miss facepaint! 

(Alix opens the box, Pollen comes out.)

Pollen: How May I service you, my queen? 

Alix: I’m no queen. More like a royal knight! I don’t have to go by Queen Bee like Chloe, do I?

Ladybug: Of course not! Make it you!

Cat Noir: And fast. 

Alix: Thorax. 

Pollen: Alright, my knight, Thorax. Pollen, buzz on is what you say to start your quest. 

[Transformation sequence]  
Alix: Pollen! Buzz on! (Alix Transforms into Thorax.)

Thorax: I got my sting when you need it, but you’ve got that charm to figure out how we get to her.

(Props begin to climb up the side of the building.)

CastAside: You can’t run forever! Before I kick you out, I want one last performance to show your dedication- What’s this? A new actress! How exciting! More costumes for me! 

(CastAside runs at Ladybug, knocking her over. She swiftly recovers. Ladybug, Cat Noir, and CastAside fight head on. Ladybug grabs CastAside’s eyeliner pen. Thorax is knocking props off the building, props continue to climb onto to building, eventually squaring the group in.)

Ladybug:Lucky Charm! (Ladybug’s lucky Charm power gives her a foldable table.) A foldable table? (Ladybug glances around. The table, the props, Thorax, Cat Noir, and the eyeliner pen light up in her vision.) Got it! 

(Ladybug quickly sends a blast from the pen at the table. It turns white.) 

Ladybug: Hey props! It’s time to go to the side! Let’s get on the table and wait for the next show! 

(CastAside growls. Props start going for the table, which was set in front of Ladybug and Cat Noir.)

CastAside: Hey! I’m the tech manager and director listen to me! (CastAside dashes over to ladybug and Cat Noir, pulling out her makeup brush) Ladybug and Cat Noir! I cast you as losers, give up your costumes! (She begins to send a wave of dust at them. Thorax jumps up behind her.)

Thorax: Venom! (Stings Honore in the back of her head. She stops, along with all the props.)

(Ladybug grabs her mask, breaking it. The Akuma flies out.)

Ladybug: Bye bye littler butterfly! Miraculous ladybug! (the Miraculous Cure does its thing, curing the props, placing them all to where they were before. CastAside Transforms back into Honore.) 

Honore: What....happened? Why am I not at the park?

All three heroes: Pound it!

///

Ladybug: I’m sorry you didn’t have much action in this, Alix.

Alix:(gives the miraculous back to Ladybug) What do you mean? I did what I needed to do, that’s the important part. I didn’t need the biggest role or anything, I’m just really glad I got to help you guys out. Feel free to call Thorax anytime!

Ladybug: Thank you, Alix. We will.

Cat Noir: I didn’t even need my Cataclysm that time. Huh. Let’s go Alix, the lady needs her privacy. (Cat Noir grabs Alix, and they hop away.)

Scene: Hawk Moth’s Lair

Hawk Moth: You can keep bringing in new friends Ladybug, but that won’t stop me from defeating you in the end! (His window closes.)

///

Scene: Palace De Vosges 

Honore: So, I’m really sorry, Meredith. I hope you can forgive me...

Meredith:......You do this all the time, Honore.....You can’t treat me terribly, and then go and apologize...

Honore: Where did you get self esteem from? Ugh-I mean...(Takes a deep breath.) I hope we can still work peacefully on the musical together.

Meredith: Nods. I-I guess..

(Honore skips off, her sweet smile fading into a sinister one.)

Alix: Don’t let her manipulate you. You’re doing the right thing separating yourself from her.

Meredith: If only I can convince myself of that....

Marinette: Just have more confidence in yourself! The only one that can choose your role in life is yourself. Make it an important one. No matter how big.

Meredith: I’ll....try......Maybe we could go to Nadi’s, grab a treat. It always makes me feel more on ease.

Adrien: We’ll all tag along!

Alya: Woo!

///

END


End file.
